


Conflict of Interests

by FelineEyes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineEyes/pseuds/FelineEyes
Summary: Kyungsoo needs to make his stalker go away, Jongin is tired of his popularity and Minseok has an idea.





	1. running out of ideas

“I told you, I don’t know what to do” Kyungsoo sighed in defeat. His reputation as the president of the Student Union sure gave him a lot of attention, most of the time the good kind. But on this occasion, it didn’t.

One month into the new semester, his secretary quit to focus on his studies and since he barely made it through last semester, Kyungsoo thought this was a good opportunity to interview some freshmen interested in taking these kinds of responsibilities and, hopefully, find a successor.

After interviewing about 40 students, he made the decision to choose a literature major that fit the qualities he was looking for. His name was Jaehyun.

The first few weeks he would follow Kyungsoo everywhere he went, including the bathroom. Kyungsoo let it slide, thinking he must not know his way around the university well and needed guidance. But after the first month had passed, the had kid started to get on Kyungsoo’s nerves. He had tried telling him he didn’t want to be followed around, and when that didn’t work he even threatened to kick him out of the Student Union. He finally stopped following him, but somehow, that made everything worse.

The second month was when everything went officially downhill. Kyungsoo realized the reason that freshman kept bothering him was because he had a crush on him. That soon manifested into love letters, “gifts” he would let on his desk and endless confessions. Even after rejecting him more times that he’d like to admit and kicking him out of the Student Union, the kid just wouldn’t give up.

He was basically between the sword and the wall, he wasn’t gonna date that kid but he couldn’t yell at him to leave him alone either, as that would risk his reputation. He was running out of options

 

“Maybe you could tell him you’re already seeing someone” His friend Minseok advised as he took a sip of his coffee. “Chances are that he will stop trying if he sees you’re already taken”

 

“That’s an option to be considered I guess,”

 

“Although if you ask me, I don’t understand what part of having a boy following you around like a puppy ready to follow orders doesn’t catch your attention” he wiggled his eyebrows

 

Kyungsoo jokingly punched his friend’s arm causing the other one to snort

 

“You know I will not be talking about that here.”

 

Minseok and Kyungsoo had been roommates for 2 years now, often talking about their personal lives when they’re alone in their dorm. Sometimes there’s alcohol involved and secrets are revealed. On one of those nights, they were chatting on their room, sitting on the floor with beer bottles in hand. When Minseok went on about this crush he had on one of his classmates for basically the whole 2 years they’ve been rooming, but the alcohol got into his head and started being more “explicit” about it.

 

“The way he fucking smiles he just.... does stuff to me y’now?” Kyungsoo chuckled.

 

“I can’t believe after all this time you haven’t tried to score a date with him” the younger had replied, opening his 3rd bottle.

 

“It’s because when I’m near him my brain literally deactivates and I can’t trust myself to make any type of flirting without accidentally spilling that all of the times we hang out and study together as ‘friends’ i was actually thinking about how good he would look tied up on my bed”

 

Kyungsoo almost choked on his drink. “Hold on...” he added while coughing his ass off. “You’re into that?”

 

“I mean I just told you about my fantasies of dominating Jongdae in bed, so there isn’t really a point in denying it, is it?” Minseok crossed his arms while smirking at his roommate. “Why? You curious?”

 

Kyungsoo took another drink before putting the bottle on the floor and leaning towards the edge of his bed. “I don’t know if ‘curious’ is the word”

 

The elder wiggled his eyebrows while letting out a teasing “Ooooh~”

 

“Wait don’t tell me you-” his roommate asked with a shocked yet interested expression.

 

Kyungsoo had always liked being in control, as the student council president, he liked when people would follow his orders, although he had never admitted it out loud before, every single student at this university created the same image of Kyungsoo. The “nice president” who does no wrong and cares about every students’ needs. Honestly, that wasn’t too far off from reality, but it still only covered about a 20% of how Kyungsoo’s actual personality is. Literally the only thing stopping him from snapping is his brain telling him he has to be professional if he wants to become a successful actor in the future. He thought about that quite a lot. How he would be if he didn’t carry that title, how he could let off some steam from the constant stress he’s carrying with him without throwing all his efforts down the drain.

Unexpectedly, he found his answer on a Saturday night after some porn browsing and online research.

 

BDSM.

 

What he found most appealing was the “D/S” part of it. Even more specifically being the Dominant. Losing himself in the spur of the moment and only being attentive to his Sub’s needs sounded exactly what he needed right now.

 

“I mean... I...” Kyungsoo cleared his throat and he switched to a more comfortable position with his legs crossed.

 

“What do you like? You like being commanded by someone? Having someone taking full control over you?” His roommate interrogated

 

Kyungsoo gulped. “Actually... I like being the one in control”

 

Minseok almost choked on his drink.

 

“That has to be the most unexpected thing i’ve ever heard from you. Until 2 minutes ago i was convinced you were a bottom”

 

Kyungsoo laughed loudly “What made you think that in the first place?!” he was shocked.

 

“I don’t know? You’re so sweet and like the least intimidating person i can think of” Minseok took a sip of his drink.

 

“Im gonna let you keep that impression of me” Kyungsoo winked.

 

Minseok chuckled. “Who would’ve guessed president Do Kyungsoo has done some kinky shit”

 

Kyungsoo stood still for a second. “Ive actually never tried it before...” he looked down

 

“Why is that? You’re afraid of what people may think?” Minseok replied, obviously very interested in everything his roommate was telling him.

 

“I mean, that is one of the reasons, but it also has to do with the fact that I haven’t found anyone with... similar interests” He said lowly

 

“Well, let me tell you this school is full of freaks so it’s not gonna take long before you find someone”

 

 

After Kyungsoo finished his classes, he headed out to his dorm. To his surprise, Minseok had arrived earlier, which wasn’t a common sight since he usually spends his Wednesdays at the dance studio.

 

“Hey there, sexy” Kyungsoo was greeted once he entered the room, he chuckled at the nickname “You’re never gonna let me live are you?” Dropping his bags, he sat on the edge of his bed, facing the elder who was playing with a soccer ball.

 

“You’re absolutely right” He replied without looking away from the ball he was throwing at the ceiling. “By the way” He stood from his bed throwing the ball towards him. “I thought it would be appropriate to tell you there’s gonna be a party this Friday that you may want to go”

 

“Why is that?” Kyungsoo sighed as he leaned backwards falling to his bed. He suspected his roommate might be plotting something.

 

“Is at Sigma Iota Nu’s frat, what better place to have your sexual awakening than at the house of the freakiest bitches on campus” Minseok announced proudly.

 

“Shut up, for your information, i had a boyfriend in high school and i spent all of my evenings fuc-“

 

“Ok,ok,ok,ok I get it you’re a hoe. Stop ruining the image i have of my innocent Soo, you thot!” His roommate said loudly while covering his ears, earning a satisfactory grin from the younger

 

“But what i meant was that, i’m pretty sure you can find yourself someone with the ‘same interests’, as you put it yourself”

 

“You think someone would be interested?” Kyungsoo said furrowing his brows.

 

“Who wouldn’t be interested is a better question” his roommate replied.

Kyungsoo looked away in embarrassment. “Shut up, you’re lying”

 

Minseok laughed at the naiveness of his roommate. “I know at least 6 guys that want to have a taste of that peach you got there” He approached the younger and patted his butt playfully. The latter snorted in reply “Too fucking bad I’m not a bottom”

 

“A Greek tragedy indeed” Minseok pretended to be stabbed. Making Kyungsoo roll his eyes


	2. New Information

Kyungsoo hated Fridays, Minseok arranged his schedule so he has the whole day free. Which meant the younger had to endure all the noises his roommate made while vacuuming their dorm. At 6:00am, blasting music.

Kyungsoo doesn’t have classes till 11:00 am so he tried covering his ears with his pillow to see if he can muzzle the noise and sleep a little bit more, but the music was louder than usual.

“CAN YOU TONE THAT DOWN A BIT!?” Kyungsoo yelled at his roommate making motions with his hand signaling to the older’s speaker.

Minseok looked at his now awake friend and shook his head.

“LOOΠΔ RELEASED A NEW SONG, SHUT THE FUCK UP” He replied and kept dancing his way around their room with his vacuum.

Kyungsoo sighed. “Fine” he said quieter than his previous shouts. He stood up from his bed, still slightly asleep and most definitely in a bad mood, he took his pillow and approached the door that lead to the hallway.

“I’M GONNA GO SLEEP WITH CHANYEOL BECAUSE HE’S NICE AND HE DOESNT HATE ME!” Kyungsoo announced before slamming the door.

Chanyeol has been Kyungsoo’s friend since Kindergarten, they used to do everything together, Chanyeol would play the piano while Kyungsoo hummed to the tune, spend their evenings at one of their houses eating chips and watching cartoons, they would pretend they were pirates on an island in Chanyeol’s backyard and make each other laugh until they couldn’t breathe (which was easy, considering Chanyeol still laughs at the word “fuck”). Now that they’re older they still see each other often, although they both have different schedules and individual responsibilities. They’re still there for each other.

Kyungsoo grumpily walked on the hallway, pajamas still on and his pillow in hand until he got to Chanyeol’s door and knocked quickly. “Chanyeol! Can i sleep here real quick?, Minseok is being a dick again” He stood there waiting for an answer. He heard shuffling from behind the door and the knob was twisted. When the door opened Kyungsoo was about to go inside, until he looked up.

He was greeted by a tall man, slightly shorter than his friend but tall regardless, wearing sports shorts and nothing covering his, may i say, really prominent tanned abs that caught Kyungsoo’s attention immediately. He had bed hair and a sleepy expression, his hand was scratching his eye.

“Oh! i thought this was Chanyeol’s room, i’m so sorry for bothering you”  
Kyungsoo looked at the door’s number to see if he had mistaken it with his friend’s door but to his surprise, this indeed was his friend’s room. The tall man yawned and Kyungsoo looked at him.

“This is Chanyeol’s room, i’m his new roommate” The man explained “Do you wanna come in?” Kyungsoo gulped at the offer and nodded before getting inside.

With all this mess that started this new semester Kyungsoo had completely forgot that his friend was assigned a new roommate this year after his last one graduated.

“He’s sleeping right now but you’re free to stay here until he wakes up” the man said.

“I came here to sleep actually” Kyungsoo whispered, not wanting to wake up his friend. The taller stretched and headed to the bathroom.

“By the way” Kyungsoo started, getting the guy’s attention. “Sorry i woke you up, it’s just that my roommate likes being a dick sometimes and when he does that i come here to sleep a little more.”

“Don’t worry, you didn’t wake me up” The guy smiled. “I go to the dance studio at 7:00am so i was up some minutes before you knocked on the door”

Kyungsoo felt relieved he didn’t mess with a student’s sleep schedule, him, out of all people, knows what someone interrupting your sleep schedule feels like.

“I’m gonna take a shower now and then leave so you can sleep on my bed if you want” The guy said running his hands through his hair and opening the bathroom door.

“Thanks for the offer but don’t worry, im used to sleeping on the floor anyways”

The man nodded and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Kyungsoo took his pillow and placed it on the floor making himself comfortable, soon he heard the shower running and fell asleep at the peaceful sound of water falling.

-

“Soo what the fuck are you doing here? how did you even get here?” was the first thing he heard once he woke up. Chanyeol was next to him with a confused expression.

“What time is it?” He yawned as he stretched his arms.

“Time to go to your fucking room time it is” Kyungsoo whined at Chanyeol’s aggressiveness. “And that’s not what i asked you, i asked how did you get here?”

“Minseok got overly excited listening to music so i came here and your very thoughtful roommate let me in as he was leaving” Kyungsoo dropped his head back into the pillow.

“Oh.. yeah, that makes sense” Chanyeol said quietly. “Yes it does you dumbass” The younger replied as he cuddled up against his pillow.

“At what time does your first lecture start?” Chanyeol asked as he grabbed a bag of cereal he had on a cabinet.

“11:00, why?” Kyungsoo replied still tired.

“Because it’s 10:50” the taller pointed at the clock.

It was times like this that made Kyungsoo ponder whether he should stay in college or drop out and let destiny do it’s thing.

“Fuck” he said as he picked up his stuff and headed to his room. “Thanks for letting me stay here” Kyungsoo said.

“I don’t think it’s me who you gotta thank though” Chanyeol replied while munching on his cereal.

He arrived to his room ready to fight Minseok’s ass, the only thing stopping him being that he was about to be late for his lecture.

“Good morning sweetie” Minseok singsonged as he laid on his bed playing with his phone.

“Shut the fuck up, i’m late” Kyungsoo grabbed the clothes he had laying on his bed and took them to the bathroom with him.

“Maybe if you stanned LOOΠΔ...” The older stated softly.

“Stop saying that all the time!” Kyungsoo shouted from the bathroom

 

-

 

Kyungsoo was running trying to arrive on time to his Drama class when, he got stopped by the person he least wanted to see.

“Hey Kyungsoo!” He flinched at the familiar voice calling his name. “ _Fuck_ , _not_ _now_ ” he thought

He kept walking as if he hadn’t heard him thinking that would make him go away. He should’ve known better.

“I was wondering if you had plans today, because i thou-” The kid said walking along Kyungsoo

He sighed in annoyance, “Yes, i’m actually going to party tonight with a friend”

“S.I.N’s party?” The younger asked making Kyungsoo freeze.

“ _Fuck_ , _i_ _shouldn’t_ _have_ _said_ _that_ ”.

He stayed quiet the rest of the walk until he finally got to his classroom, Kyungsoo entered quickly as the younger stayed outside and said “See you there!” Kyungsoo laid his head on the table in frustration whispering softly “Shit”.

He thought he whispered lowly but it was loud enough so his non-assigned assigned seat mate heard him.

“What’s wrong?” Junmyeon, his vice-president asked.

Junmyeon, was one of the most, if not, the loyalest person he could think of, he has helped him through so much at the Student Union he doesn’t think he’d be here right now it it wasn’t for his senior’s amazing problem solving skills and nobleness.

“Jaehyun keeps following me around everywhere” Kyungsoo replied before professor Jung entered the room.

“So kicking him out didn’t work?” Kyungsoo shook his head

“Oh wow, i really thought that would make him leave you alone” Junmyeon said quietly, not wanting to get caught by their professor.

“Well, now i don’t have a secretary and i still get followed around by a child” He took out his pen and started taking notes.

“Well, what if told you you do have a secretary?” Junmyeon hinted, making Kyungsoo furrow his brows in confusion, slowly turning to face his friend.

“The kid i told you im rooming with heard me complain about the situation and said he can do it if you’re ok with it” Kyungsoo looked amazed at Junmyeon’s quick solution.  
“ _It’s_ _because_ _he’s_ _whipped_ , _you_ _dumbass_ ”  
Kyungsoo wanted to reply, but in the end decided to not comment on it out loud and on the meantime thank his friend for, once again making his easier “You know i’d be dead without you right?”

“Believe me, i know that.” He replied smugly. “I’ll tell him the news after class”

-

The rest of his day went as usual, he attended his lectures and headed back to the dorm considerably more relieved than how he left. It was just 6:00pm when he arrived at his room.

“Hey Soo!” Minseok was wearing his “3rd Friday of the month” cleaning outfit, a white tank top and grey sweatpants, with a half empty beer bottle in hand.

Kyungsoo blinked slowly and closed the door. “Hide that shit before i snitch you out”

The older gasped acting like Kyungsoo had just insulted his entire family. “You would never” he spat out dramatically.

“I’m serious! You already have a party tonight” the younger affirmed throwing Minseok’s bottle in the trash.

“ _We_ are already going to a party tonight” he corrected

Kyungsoo hesitated “Do i really have to?”

“Yes! It’s the perfect opportunity to loosen up and meet new people while you’re at it” Minseok said slightly overexcited by this. Seemed a little suspicious if you asked Kyungsoo.

“We both know you just want me there so i can save your ass in case you drunkly confess to Jongdae again, and this time he actually hears you” He said.

“I mean, not gonna lie, that’s true. But i also want you to stop worrying so much about your responsibilities and get drunk, do crazy stuff and maybe fuck someone while you’re at it” The older clarified.

I mean, he had a point, Kyungsoo doesn’t remember the last time he went out and had fun. Being the Student Union’s president was very tiresome, but he knew what he was getting into. Now that Junmyeon found another secretary he thinks that can be considered something worthy of celebration.

“Ok fine, i’ll go with you” Kyungsoo surrendered.

Minseok squealed in enthusiasm. “Woohoo!” he jumped and stood still for a second, looking at him up and down. “But first, we gotta fix this” he pointed at the younger moving his finger up and down.

“Fix what?” Kyungsoo looked down to see what was Minseok pointing at

“You dressing up like a grandpa”

“I don’t think it’s that bad...” Kyungsoo said, he never really paid much attention to what he wears, he just thought he should keep it simple but not too informal. Right now he’s wearing a green vest and a turtle neck with khaki pants.

The older went through his closet and pulled up a pair of black jeans. He threw them at Kyungsoo.

“Here, try these on while i look through your stuff and see if i can find anything that’s not targeted for a 60 years old man”

Kyungsoo scanned the jeans and they didn’t look half bad, he went to the bathroom and stripped off of his favorite khaki pants. As he tried to pull up the pants he realized they fitted his legs perfectly. He stood up and tried pulling them up, it was way harder than he thought it would be. After some jumps and pulling he was finally able to close the zipper. They were really tight, he wasn’t used to feeling this kind of stretch on his pants but it wasn’t horrible either, he looked at himself in the mirror and liked how the pants molded his figure much better than his usual pants.

He got out of the bathroom and Minseok was already sitting on the corner of his bed with a couple of shirts on his hand.

“Turn around” Kyungsoo complied and did a twirl. “Why were you hiding that all this time under those horrible pants all this time. Kyungsoo shrugged

“I guess is not the kind of attention i want to get” he replied. Minseok handed him a shirt he got from Kyungsoo’s wardrobe and he got back in to the bathroom.

It was a white shirt, he put it on and started broaching the buttons all the way to the top, he looked in the mirror and decided it was too formal for a party so he allowed a little bit of skin to peek through.

Minseok was waiting outside impatiently for the big reveal and it was totally worth it. You could never guess that the man in front of him is the same Student Union president Do Kyungsoo who is easily mistaken for a professor due to his boring style, same sweet man who is always willing to answer every students’ questions with a smile on his face. Right now, he looked like another person.

“The big dick energy that you irradiate with that outfit is off the charts, let me tell you that”

Kyungsoo kept looking at himself in the mirror. He took a mental note to search if he had any fitted pants on his wardrobe and that paying more attention at what he wears could have some benefits.

“But the important question is...” Minseok approached him from behind. “Do you like it?”

“It’s... nice” Kyungsoo replied looking at his friend’s reflection, still trying to get used to his new look.

“Also i was kinda wondering” the younger added “Do you know the S.I.N brothers?”

Minseok’s face changed to a devious smile in less than 2 seconds after bearing the question.

“They’re really popular because they’re hot as fuck and have this weird demeanor surrounding them that makes you wanna, like their name suggests. Sin”

“That’s... odd” Kyungsoo wondered

“Just wait til you see them, then you will know what im talking about” Minseok smirked

“Out of all of the brothers i have to say that there’s 3 that stand out. The first one is Zhang Yixing” Kyungsoo had heard he’s pretty popular but that’s it, he doesn’t have much time to catch up with gossip anyways.

“He’s very sweet and really nice. He gets along with everyone pretty easily and it’s impossible not to like him. But he also has his S.I.N side, he knows how and when to use his charms, he has people thirsting over him left and right when he dances, it’s hypnotizing” The elder explained enthusiastically.

“Then we have Byun Baekhyun, he’s a cocky little shit that thinks he has everyone wrapped around his finger. He’s like the king of seduction, capable of charming both men and women. There’s always someone lining up to get with him. Although he likes teasing and flirting with people, he’s quite picky when it comes to choosing a partner, for more than just a one night stand” Minseok continued. “He never goes after someone, he likes people going after him to boost his ego”

Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in all of this information. He has heard about some of the boys Minseok is talking about but he doesn’t much about them.

“Lastly we have Luhan. To describe him briefly, he’s like a demon inside the body of an angel” Kyungsoo was surprised at the unexpected comparison.  
“He’s a player who loves getting laid and also the freakiest bitch in that frat. You would think he looks quite innocent, but inside, he’s already planning how to ruin you” The younger was taken aback by that statement which made his roommate clarify it “In a sexual way, he’s not a bad person. Once you get to know him he’s quite.... Fun” Minseok added with a slight smile on his face that made Kyungsoo wonder. “And how do you know him?”

Minseok laughed. “We used to play football together when we were freshmen”  
Just as he was saying that, his phone vibrated which made him jump a little, he saw the text and looked at the time. “It’s 9:50pm already, should we get going?”

“Sure” the younger replied as they headed to the frat house.

He had spent the last 2 hours listening to Minseok telling him everything he knew about the fraternity. Kyungsoo was quite curious as of what to do with this new information.


	3. S.I.N Material

He was panting on the floor, sweat covering his face when he heard a slow clap.

“That’s how you put on a performance, this is what a real dancer looks like” his dance instructor pointed at him as the rest of the students kept staring.

“Good job Kim, go back to your position” Jongin stood out and complied, still trying to catch his breath.

Soon after, class ended and he was in the dancers’ changing room with the rest of his classmates. Sehun, his best friend, sat next to him and exhaled loudly, clearly exhausted. “After all this time I still can’t believe how can you move like that” he said while drinking from a bottle of water  
Jongin chuckled “I’ve already told you several times, I just let my heart guide me and hope for the best” And it was true.

“Amazing, i’d never let my heart guide me. I don’t trust her” Sehun joked, earning a laugh from Jongin.

While the boys kept joking around, a familiar figure approached them. It was Zhang Yixing.  
He is really well known around campus for being Sigma Iota Nu’s big brother and one of the best dancers in school. Not to mention, Jongin’s crush. 

At first Jongin thought what he felt was admiration, but it didn’t take long for him to figure out what he was feeling, it was definitely more than that. Not with those hip thrusts and grinds to the floor that left Jongin speechless for like a month.

“Hey!” the older shouted, Jongin was startled at hearing the man’s voice calling his name, he didn’t think he was gonna talk to him.

“You’re Jongin right?” he asked as he leaned on the lockers next to them. “Yes! i’m me, i mean, that’s me. Hey...” Jongin replied stumbling with his words attempting to play it cool while Sehun was trying not to laugh at his friend’s behavior.

“Are you coming to Sigma Iota Nu’s party tomorrow?” the older asked.

“I-I didn’t know i was invited” Jongin replied incredulously, he never thought this say would come anytime soon, getting invited to a S.I.N party on his first year at uni. He’s pretty sure that’s unheard of.

The Sigma Iota Nu brothers are known by everyone on campus, not only they throw the most memorable parties but they’re also the most handsome and charismatic guys at school, everyone wants to join them but very few make it. That’s why being invited at the first party of the semester by his crush, who is none other than Sigma Iota Nu’s president. It’s a big deal

The brothers will invite people that catch their attention to the Rush Week party and see if they’re S.I.N material. 

The older laughed “Well, that’s why i’m here for, tomorrow at 10?”

Jongin didn’t know much about Yixing, besides him being in his dancing class. He seemed nice.

“Count me in” The older man had a wide smile on his face “Great! I know some friends that would be very interested in meeting you” Yixing was about to walk away when he open his eyes wide as he seemed to remember something “Oh! i almost forgot. Sehun” the younger looked at him with confusion “I almost forgot to tell you you’re also invited” He waved goodbye, as he left the room, Sehun started shaking his friend’s shoulders aggressively.

“Dude, I can’t believe Yixing personally invited us to a Sigma Iota Nu party, that’s like Beyoncé inviting us to the Grammy’s”

Jongin snorted “Ok he’s cool and handsome and all of that, but i think comparing him to Beyoncé it’s a bit too much” He stopped his friend’s bold comparison.

“I mean, I might’ve been overreacting just a little, but like, this is a big deal” Sehun said as he grabbed his bag and waited for Jongin to do the same so they could head back to the dorms

“I can’t believe we’re literally one step closer towards being part of Sigma Iota Nu” Sehun said as he followed his friend.

Jongin didn’t react in any way, still processing what just happened. When realization hit him. “Yeah, I hope they don’t feel disappointed when they actually interact with me” 

Sehun stopped walking and faced his friend. “I promise you you will not disappoint them. They’re gonna see the amazing person you actually are” he encouraged.

Jongin dedicated his four years in high school to dance competitions. He started when he was just a freshman. People didn’t consider him a threat back then, but after his first season, he made a name of himself in the industry. People started wondering who this new guy was, and how could he appear out of nowhere and dethrone the three consecutive year winner Lee Taemin on his first competition. That put him in the center of attention, getting mixed reactions from the people around him.

He had always been kind of a shy kid, so he didn’t really interact with the rest of the participants, before his performances he would just sit there listening to music and concentrating. Which led to a lot of people making assumptions about him, assumptions that follow him to this day. Since Jongin has always been very expressive with his movements people usually thought he would be like that outside of the stage too. So when people tried to approach him and interact with him, they would get a completely different reaction from what they expected. Jongin would either try to walk away from them, or pretend he didn’t know they were talking to him until they left on their own. Which, as you can imagine led to a lot of misunderstandings about him that soon transformed in rumors. 

On one hand, people saw that as a negative thing and started talking behind his back about what people assume was “a bad attitude”  
Which made Jongin sad for being too antisocial and make people think that about him. On the other hand, other people took it differently and those rumors are the ones that have stuck with him til now.

At first they didn’t bother him that much, but as time went on, more and more people heard those rumors, resulting in more people knowing his existence, which to Jongin, who is none of those things they say about him and hates being in the center of attention. Was very inconvenient, considering he now is on his freshman year at an Arts dedicated university, getting a degree in Modern Dance. 

Let’s say it’s not easy to get away with them anymore.

Luckily, he found someone who befriended him regardless of all the rumors going around and gave him an opportunity to properly introduce himself. That person being none other than Oh Sehun. His best friend.

“I hope you’re right” 

“I’m always right” his friend added with a smirk, making Jongin laugh.

 

“Can we take a break now? My braincell needs to rest before it collapses” Sehun whined.  
Jongin looked at his phone and chuckled “I’m not saying I don’t want to, but, dude, there hasn’t even been an hour since we started”

Both boys were now in Jongin’s room working on their assignment for their dance history class, Sehun threw his book away and laid in Jongin’s bed sideways with his head hanging, while the latter sat next to him on the floor with his back towards the border. He also put his book down and looked at Sehun.

“What are you proposing we should do then?”

The younger hummed trying to think of a reply. “Literally anything that doesn’t consists of staring at a page with black ink”

Jongin picked up his book and pointed at the page they were just reviewing. “Well, how about we stare at a page with blue ink instead”

“You’re impossible” The younger groaned in what sounded like a mix between frustration and exhaustion, making his friend giggle.

After some minutes of pretending to be in deep thought, Sehun clicked his fingers and pushed Jongin gently to gain his attention. 

“Ok so, how about we talk about what’s going on between you and Yixing”

“ W-what about him?” His voice betrayed him

“Oh come on, don’t act like you weren’t just about to risk it all when he barely even took a step on our direction” Sehun got out of his original position and now climbed to sit besides his friend so he could tease him. Jongin blushed slightly.

“He’s just a really cool guy I admire”

“Yeah a really cool guy you have huge fat crush on”

“Th-that’s not true...” He tried to move away from the younger who was now invading his physical and psychological personal space with his sudden interrogation. 

“I never thought you would lie to my face Kim Jongin, this must be serious”

“I’m not! And it’s not!”

But, of course, Mr Oh “i feed from the secrets of others” Sehun couldn’t let this one slip, that’s for sure.

“Dude, i don’t know if you’re aware of this but i know you spend your time checking him out in dance class” 

Jongin blushed, he thought he was subtle enough for people not to notice him, turns out he thought wrong. He didn’t answer.

“Aw come on!” The younger started pushing his friend lightly to get a reply from him. “I saw you almost choke on your water that time he freestyled in class don’t play dumb with me”

“Ok fine! i may have a small tiny little crush on him” The younger clapped at himself for making Jongin finally spit it out, before he could reply, his friend continued.

“But can you blame me!? I mean have you seen those arms?” 

“Oh i haven’t noticed those, my eyes are usually focused more down south-” 

“I don’t wanna hear the rest of that sentence!” 

“Ok coward. How come you’ve never even talked to him”

Jongin chuckled “Because he’s Zhang Yixing, the charismatic guy everyone loves and everyone wants, almost like as if he was the God of charisma”

“And? What’s your point?”

“Next to him i am just a little insecure boy who people like for his performances and haven’t even bothered to know him enough to realize he’s not what people take him for”

Sehun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “I still don’t see your point, because you’re doing exactly what you’re telling me you don’t want him to do”

Now it was Jongin’s time to be confused. 

“You were saying that you didn’t like people making assumptions of you without actually talking to you, but you just said that you didn’t wanna talk with Yixing because you think he’s all this nice things without getting to know him”

His friend had a point, he was basically holding himself back from talking to Yixing because of his own assumptions about his crush, just like people did with him. Maybe both if them aren’t that different to begin with.

“But i just don’t wanna make things awkward i guess.... we pretty much have to see each other daily”

“Trust me, if you keep looking at him like you’ve been for the past weeks, he’s gonna notice it.” Jongin felt embarrassed all of a sudden. “*Am i that obvious?*” he thought.

“But look, on the bright side, he actually was the one who approached you and personally invited you. That’s kind of a big deal”

His friend was right, being personally invited by the frat’s president was basically a free pass to become a member. He was quite excited to interact with the brothers, they’re people that Jongin has wanted to meet for quite sometime now, but unfortunately there hasn’t been any opportunities for that to happen with his hectic schedule. Until now.

“I guess you’re right on that one but don’t forget you were also invited by him”

“He sounded like someone else told him to invite me though, he came to you and then remembered to invite me when he saw me behind you”

“Who could that have been?” Jongin wondered.

“Guess we’ll find out tomorrow”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking too long to update ㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
> Ive had a lot of plot ideas that i had to put in order so i can have a continuous story. Also i wanted to say Thanks for the support!!!! <333333333  
> I was very surprised when i came back and my story had 500+ hits!!  
> (btw i want to clarify that even though there’s gonna be a lot of interactions with the frat i still don’t know Exactly what things are and aren’t allowed in frats so please take that in consideration <3)


	4. Favor

 

“Oh....”

Kyungsoo exclaimed as he entered the infamous S.I.N frat house, from the outside you could already tell it was very big, it has 4 floors with many rooms for different purposes. As they entered, they were greeted by a lobby where there were hundreds of students dancing with drinks on their hands. The only thing illuminating that place were the colored lights hanging from the walls and the light that came from the big stereos they had that moved in sync with the music.

“They’re probably on the back, follow me” Minseok said, guiding Kyungsoo through the crowd. Once they got past all of the people, they arrived to the backyard of the house, covered in grass with some plants on the side, a big round pool that lightened up the whole section and a hot tub next to it. From the distance they could spot a roofed section where a bunch of men were playing beer pong. There was a ping pong table, a pool table and a mini soccer machine, some seats were also there where people can sit, as they approached the group of guys. One of them spotted the newcomers and ran to greet them.

 

 

“Seok! You actually came!” Said a ginger haired boy that Kyungsoo thinks he has seen him before but can’t put a finger on it because of the amount of different colors his face had, i mean he wasn’t the only one, everyone here had at least some type of fluorescent paint on their bodies. He was also wearing quite frisky clothes that wouldn’t be very appropriate to wear in class. Like that black mesh shirt that left little to none to the imagination.

 

“And look who we got here!” He said with a devilish smile on his face “If it isn’t Mr President himself” The guy eyed him from head to toes as if he was about to do a full on review of his outfit. “It’s quite shocking seeing you without those ugly khakis. If you dressed like that more often I’m pretty sure you and I would’ve met each other long ago” He winked while Minseok stared at him with cold eyes that made the ginger guy back off a little.

Kyungsoo was starting to feel very self-conscious about his fashion choices, he thought he didn’t caught anyone’s attention but apparently he was wrong.

 

“Why don’t you introduce yourself before you try to seduce him?” Minseok said, knowing the guy’s intentions.

 

“Oh, forgive me for my bad manners. I’m Baekhyun” The guy bowed slightly and grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand leading it to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on it. “It should be a pleasure to meet me”

 

“Shut the fuck up” Minseok scoffed kicking the guy lightly on the leg making the latter let out a cute giggle that sounded like the opposite of the man that just kissed his hand. “Ok I’ll admit it that may have been a little too much, even for me”

 

“ _B_ _yun Baekhyun_ ” Kyungsoo thought. He did act like minseok described him some hours ago,

 

“Come on! It’s been ages since we’ve seen you last. Go say hi to the guys!” Baekhyun said before grabbing Minseok’s arm and dragging him to the group of people. Kyungsoo followed along slowly, pretty sure that the suggestion didn’t apply to him but just in case it did.

 

“Guys look who finally decided to show up!”

 

All the guys at the table seemed to know Minseok. Kyungsoo didn’t know how or why but he concluded that he shouldn’t think too hard about it since he has no business on that whatsoever.

 

“Bro!” A man yelled excitedly as he walked towards them. He greeted his roommate with a hand shake and a hug.

“It feels like it’s been ages since i last saw you hanging around here” The man in question had ash brown hair and a black bomber jacket on, small dots of paint on his face and neck. By the way he talked to his roommate, He seemed to be or have been very good friends with Minseok.

After greeting the older, the taller man looked next to him and saw Kyungsoo staying there with his hands on his back, looking around not really knowing what to do.

“Kyungsoo” He jumped a little when he heard his name being called from the man in question. “Never thought i would see you here, but as i say, there’s a first time for everything”

Kyungsoo greeted him with a handshake. The man had a soft smile on his face as if he was just genuinely happy to have someone new on the frat.

 

“I’m Yixing by the way, but you can call me Lay” He smiled.

 

“I’m Kyungsoo” he bowed slightly. The older laughed “This is your first S.I.N party, right? I don’t think i’ve ever seen you here before”

 

“Yes, I’m usually too busy and I wouldn’t exactly consider myself a party person to be quite honest” he replied truthfully. Yixing seemed to understand his actions and smiled politely.

“Then what gives us the honor to have you here tonight?”

 

“Just thought i should come by and try to have fun for a change”

 

Yixing nodded with a small smirk on his face. “Well, let me assure you that if you came here to have fun, you’re in the right place”

“But, just some advice.” He stared at Baekhyun who was now back at throwing balls to his opponent’s cups. “If he bothers you, tell me. I’ll make sure he gets an appropriate punishment” he added suggestively.

 

Minseok’s words resonated in his head at that last remark

 

“ _The freakiest bitches on campus”_

 

“We were just about to start playing beer pong, care to join us?” Yixing asked him.

 

It seemed like the typical college party game, why not.

 

“Sure” Kyungsoo wasn’t really _“sure”_  about this,but it didn’t look half bad so he decided to try it.

 

“In that case i think we’re gonna need more booze”

 

“I’ll take care of it” Minseok volunteered almost immediately.

 

“I can help you bring the bottles” Kyungsoo suggested, he thought it would be too awkward for him to stay there alone with these guys he just met. His roommate just nodded and he followed him to the main hall.

 

As the two men walked towards the drinks section, they could get a clearer look of the house, it was very tastefully decorated which makes it look very expensive, after passing by the spiral staircase they stumbled with someone who looked particularly surprised to see Minseok.

 

“Xiu? Is that you?” Said man asked gaining his roommate’s attention almost instantly. Kyungsoo’s brain could only wonder

 

_“What the fuck is a Xiu?”_

 

He looked just as surprised as he saw the blonde haired man in front of them, he was quite tall and was wearing the frat’s jacket with a pair of jeans, it was casual but you could see some effort put in.

“I never thought id see you here again” The man said hugging Minseok before the latter could process what’s happening. Kyungsoo just stayed there staring at them like a kid whose mother just found an old friend at the supermarket.

 

“You were the one who disappeared to China, Lu”

 

“ _Lu?_ ” That name resonated in Kyungsoo’s mind but he doesn’t have enough brain storage left to remember it.

 

“Kyungsoo this is Luhan! One of the OG members of the frat, he spent these last months abroad, that’s why you may have not seen him around, he was supposed to come back next semester but apparently he came back earlier than expected”

 

Kyungsoo just let put a quiet “ _Oh_ ” now that he remembered where he heard that name before.

 

“ _A demon with the face of an angel” Minseok’s_ words resonated on his mind.

 

The taller man laughed. His laugh was very soft, friendly.

 

“I wanted to keep my return a surprise for the shock effect, i’m on a post graduate program scholarship to help break the tension between China and Korea thanks to the frat’s administration” He explained to Kyungsoo

 

“They’re planning to expand overseas starting with China. Thanks to that i can keep studying and be able to spend more time with my brothers, not to mention, being able to mentor the new S.I.N kids”His eyes didn’t seem to get away from Kyungsoo as he excitedly talked.

 

 

The three kept walking to the bar since it seemed the taller was going on the same direction. Minseok looked very interested in Luhan’s words. Kyungsoo on the other hand was behind them, basically third wheeling while the olders caught up.

As they got to the most crowded place of the house, made his way inside the crowd and stopped at an emptier place, he turned around and to his surprise the guys behind him had disappeared from his sight.

 

Kyungsoo sighed and decided to look around in search of the drinks Minseok was supposed to bring back.

 

It didn’t take long to spot them, they stood out from afar since they were on an inflatable kids’ pool full of ice buckets and bottles.

He grabbed a couple of ice buckets with different types of drinks, Kyungsoo didn’t know much about alcohol besides some types of beer, and he didn’t know what kind of drinks the guys usually played with but he thinks he’d be ok because there was a wide variety of different kinds of drinks on each of the buckets he was trying to lift.

 

He grabbed the handles and tried to lift them, to his disappointment he couldn’t, he tried again, lowly cursing at his roommate for leaving him alone in an unfamiliar place, but once again, he failed. He looked behind him to see if he could find his roommate and his friend in the crowd so they could help him carry them, but the place was too crowded and it appears he had lost them since there was no sign of him nor his friend.

 

“Shit” Kyungsoo muttered as he, refusing to give up, kept trying to lift the buckets, but his arms weren’t in the best conditions to help him with that task.

 

 _“I think i should start working out my arms more_ ” he mentally noted.

 

As if on call, someone went on his side and lifted one of the buckets easily as if it was made out of styrofoam. Kyungsoo looked up to see who was next him flexing their big bottle carrying arms, and to his surprise, it was a familiar face.

 

“I thought you needed some help” the guy said with a small smile on his face, Kyungsoo didn’t know what to reply and stayed silent, staring trying to pinpoint who exactly was this guy he is Sure has seen somewhere before. Which made the man in front of him overthink the situation. “That sounded creepy didn’t it? Fuck i shouldn’t have said it like that, i promise i wasn-“

 

“No no, don’t worry, it’s fine, i was in need of a second hand to help me anyways” Kyungsoo snapped out of his thoughts and replied with a smile as a silent way of saying “Thanks for the help”

 

“Where are we taking these?” The man asked as he followed Kyungsoo through the crowd. This was the former’s first frat party on campus so he didn’t know exactly where he was standing, besides, he never expected them to be this crowded.

 

Kyungsoo noted the curiosity in the boy’s eyes as he looked everywhere around them. _“Freshman”_  he thought

 

“To the backyard, it’s less crowded there” the shorter replied half yelling in hopes of being heard between the loud music. As the two kept walking in an awkward silence, Kyungsoo attempted to break it.

 

“By the way” he started, gaining the younger’s attention almost instantly. “What was your name again?” He asked apologetically, scared of offending the generous boy.

 

“Jongin, Chanyeol’s roommate” he showed a side smile.

 

Jongin arrived alone at the place, he likes spending more time at the dance studio on Friday’s since it’s emptier due to the students eager to leave early and enjoy their weekends. His friends Chanyeol and Sehun were gonna be here too, but he didn’t come with them because he was supposed to meet Yixing at the entrance, he couldn’t find him, he went inside looking for him when he saw the shorter struggling with the buckets, his face looked familiar so he took a closer look. As he approached him, Kyungsoo turned around looking for someone to help him carry those things and Jongin decided in being a decent person, since he was the only person he knew here.

 

After trying to sneak between the hundreds of drunk students around the whole place, they arrived to the backside of the house.

There was definitely less people there than in the hall. About 20 students roughly, he could recognize some of them as S.I.N members because of their jackets. They placed the buckets on the floor Kyungsoo, sighed in relief while stretching his back, making Jongin laugh subtly.

 

“Thanks for helping me with those, if you didn’t noticed before, i have the physical condition of a grandpa”

 

“I don’t think you’re in bad condition, those buckets were just too heavy” the younger replied

 

Kyungsoo laughed, his eyes turning into crescents and his lips forming a heart.

 

“Im gonna take that as a compliment”

 

Jongin just stood there while the latter kept laughing until something made Kyungsoo stood still. He could see that near the pool house, there was the face of the person he less wanted to see tonight.

 

“ _Shit”_

 

And if that wasn’t enough, that same person seemed to have noticed Kyungsoo as well, stepping closer to him.

“Hey are you ok?” Jongin asked worriedly as he could see the man’s whole demeanor change in the span of 10 seconds.

Not in the mood for confrontation nor letting him once again ruin his day. Kyungsoo opted for the only option that crossed his head.

 

“Jongin?” He asked, the tanned man payed attention to the words he was gonna say next.

 

“Im gonna need to ask you a small favor” he sighed, almost regretting having to ask this to a person whom he has interacted very little with.

 

Jongin stood there for a moment in confusion, trying to process what was going on. He nodded anyways.

 

“W-what is it?” His voice betrayed him.

 

“Can you hold my hand and pretend you’re hearing the most interesting story in the world?” Kyungsoo said unsurely, hoping this guy he just met doesn’t think he’s a freak.

 

The younger just tilted his head slightly, eyes opened slightly more, looking a little unsure of the man’s words.

 

“I know it sounds weird as fuck” Kyungsoo said while cupping his face in frustration. “I swear I’ll explain it to you later. I’ll be owing you back” The President blurted out while looking at the guy closing the space between them slightly.

 

Figuring he wouldn’t have anything to lose by this, The younger accepted, placing his hand next to the older and placed his hand on top of the other man’s. The short boy laughed at him as if he had just told a really funny joke.

 

“Yes like this, wait for a second” The President said while maintaining a fake smile.

 

Kyungsoo moved his head subtly trying to see if the guy was still there or did he had to stay like this for more. Luckily, he turned around just in time to see the boy stopping on his tracks and looking what would be a mix between shock and disappointed before turning around and leaving like nothing happened.

 

“Anddd... he’s gone.” He said that as he detached their hands and stepped out.

They stayed like that, facing each other, for several seconds until Jongin broke the silence.

 

“Can you tell me what was that all about now? Or...?”

 

“See that guy out there?” The shorter asked cocking his head to the side and looking behind the other man’s figure. The latter turned around and spotted a confused young looking boy who seemed to be either lost or shocked.

 

“Yeah...?”

 

“Well, long story short, i choose him as our new secretary when our last one left, and he just kept following me around everywhere and giving me weird gifts. It was nice at first but then it became really awkward because he just kept going, I thought he’d eventually take the hint and stop but as you can see, that day hasn’t come yet.”

 

“That’s weird...”

 

“I know, I’ve tried to get him away from me but he’s just so persistent that nothing has worked yet. That’s why i told you to hold my hand, I thought maybe if he thought i was with someone he’d step back.” Kyungsoo’s explanation seemed fair enough for Jongin.

 

“You could’ve started with that” The younger said.

 

“Sorry, it was really last minute, and the first thing that came to my mind”

 

As if on call, someone seemed to have spotted the younger and went towards them.

 

“Jongin! I’m glad you could find your way around, i completely forgot to tell you that i was gonna be here”

 

Just as their conversation was ending, Yixing appeared and grabbed Jongin’s hand to pull him in for a quick hug. “C’mon, Let me introduce you to the guys” he dragged him towards the group of guys standing near the pool.

 

Kyungsoo watched Jongin being carried away by the frat’s president, he took a second to see the people there, he could recognize the members of the frat by their jackets. There was four of them. Apart from those, there was roughly ten more students hanging around the backyard, he walked to his roommate, who was now talking with a honey haired guy he’s familiar with.

 

“Kyungsoo!” Said man smiled cheerfully. “I didn’t know you were gonna join us today” Jongdae added chugging from the beer on his hand.

 

Jongdae, also commonly known as Chen, is what could only be described as Minseok’s second half, they do pretty much everything together and it’s very uncommon to see them apart from each other for more than a day. He’s a Music Major specializing in Vocals. As far as Kyungsoo knows, they went to the same high school but didn’t become friends until after entering K-Arts, they’ve been inseparable ever since.

 

Everyone knows they’re just *really* good friends, but Kyungsoo is the only one who knows that one of them (not so) secretly wishes it wasn’t like that and it turned into something more, torn between confessing and possibly being rejected ending a very dedicated friendship. Or stay the way they are right now and hope his feelings bash away.

 

“Minseok dragged me here and I figured it would be a good opportunity to familiarize myself with the students” Kyungsoo replied, that last sentence sounding less formal in his head than it actually came out but Jongdae didn’t seem to find it weird.

 

“It’s good that you’re loosing up and start having fun” The younger smiled at Jongdae’s words.

 

“This guy right here was nothing more than just a shy freshman who seemed intimidated by everyone and look at the monster he has become” the man teased Minseok as the latter just raised his brows in acceptance.

 

“To this day I still don’t know what got into you, it was a very weird change, very sudden also.” The man started wondering while his friend next to him seemed to not so subtly stiffen at Jongdae’s words and taking a sip of his beer. The latter didn’t seemed to notice, too enthused on the conversation but Kyungsoo did.

 

He has heard Jongdae mention sometimes how Minseok was actually very shy on his freshman year, he didn’t talk to anyone nor stand out in any way which is a very weird think to imagine considering his roommate’s reputation around campus. Since he’s older than Kyungsoo, they met when Kyungsoo was a freshman, that meaning Minseok was already on his second year and already seemed to be more comfortable around everyone. He really wonders what made him change.

 

“I was shy but you were a nerd so shut up” Minseok snapped back, earning a whine from the other man. “Ok fine! Im not one to talk to”

 

 

 

 

 

The rest of the night went really well, Kyungsoo expected to be a little less drunk than how he is right now but at least he can say he was more sober than Minseok, who hasn’t done anything apart from playing beer pong and dancing. He was sitting on one of the swinging chairs they had in the backyard by the pool. Next to him there was Jongdae, drink in hand and seemed to be looking at a blank point, almost hypnotized. Kyungsoo tried to look and find what was Jongdae staring at so intensely, following the latter’s eyes, he found Minseok, he was dancing to the loud music, which isn’t an uncommon sight, but this time he wasn’t dancing alone. For each time his roommate moved his hips, a taller figure in front of him would follow his steps, really close to each other, faces almost touching as they laughed from time to time. They seemed really close, almost as close as him and Jongdae, which Kyungsoo thought was impossible since the pair was the definition of inseparable. Unable to focus his attention on the other man, he turned to Jongdae.

 

“I didn’t know Minseok was that close with that guy” Kyungsoo wondered out loud.

 

His statement seemed to wake Jongdae out of his trance, making him shake his head slightly as he took another drink.

 

“Him and Mins where really close in freshman year, they were part of the football team, i know Minseok is still on the team, Luhan quit” He kept staring at the dancing men. Kyungsoo couldn’t tell the emotion in Jongdae’s eyes as he said that, something was about his expression that made the younger feel a little uneasy, but he didn’t know what. He just turned around to accompany the man next to him in watching his roommate drunkenly laugh loudly at everything the Chinese boy said or did.

 

Before today Kyungsoo had barely heard about Luhan, only when Minseok named him as one of the S.I.N members, he didn’t even know he wasn’t in campus until now. Which was, odd.

 

“What are you two losers doing here and being so quiet?” Before Kyungsoo could keep exploring that idea, a resonating voice interrupted him.

 

Minseok didn’t wait for a reply and just made himself comfortable sitting in the middle of the guys,putting his arms around both of them.

 

“We were just talking” Jongdae said with a sheepish smile,

 

Minseok sat up straight to look at Jongdae with a playful expression.

 

“Talking about what?” He looked at both of them.

 

“Nothing, just stuff”

 

Kyungsoo was wondering why was he being so sharp all of a sudden.

 

“Oh!” Minseok exclaimed as he just remembered something.

 

“Did you tell Soo?” He asked Jongdae who also seemed to remember something as his eyes opened up more and seemed to murmur something as he keeps drinking from his bottle.

 

“Right!” He said with the same expression his roommate made. “I’m pledging for S.I.N this year” The boy replied with a smile.

 

“I didn’t know you were the frat kind of guy” Kyungsoo replied

 

“Bold of you to assume i wouldn’t take advantage of their sponsors for my personal gain”

 

He had a point, S.I.N is one of, if not the only, frat whose reputation goes towards businessmen. Since it’s an open secret around campus the fact that Sigma Iota Nu is a very selective fraternity in their headquarters around the globe, a lot of businesses have been eyeing them, since it’s a group simpler to control, they sponsor their parties and send their products to them as a way to attract their target audiences. Even though being selective is “illegal” (only if you get caught), their modus operandi is by invitation. So you can only begin pledging if you were personally recruited by one of the few members. Makes it seem like they aren’t rejecting future participants, since only ones the frat wants get to pledge. Jongdae was making a good decision here.

 

Minseok chuckled at his friend’s snarky reply. “But that means you’re not gonna have as much time for me as you do now”

 

The older was talking softly while pouting, Kyungsoo sighed ” _He’’s fucking drunk”_  He thought.

 

Jongdae laughed. “What makes you think that? I’m still gonna be here and we’ll still have the same classes together”

 

Minseok seemed to get more serious this time and looked at his friend directly to his eyes, whole demeanor changing and Kyungsoo felt like he wanted to get his ass home.

 

“I just, whatever’s happens i want you to remember that I’ll always love you ok?”

 

Kyungsoo choked on his drink, ” _Oh, he’s drunk Drunk”_ he was supposed to stop the older from drunkenly confessing to his friend and failed, again.

Let’s just hope the younger is drunk enough to not remember it in the morning. Which didn’t seem very likely but Kyungsoo can only hope he wasn’t the one to blame for ruining a friendship when it was his job to stop Minseok “*I have really high tolerance! Don’t worry it won’t happen again”*’s ass.

 

“Yes, Mins, i know” He smiled at his roommate.

 

“ _Am I the only one uncomfortable right now?_ ” Kyungsoo thought as he stood up and decided it was time to get his roommate home, bette get a good night sleep since he can already hear the whines he’s gonna hear in the morning when Minseok wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [disclaimer: I really don’t completely get how frat works, but im using that to my advantage to shape them into what i need in the story hahhaaha, if you know info about frats that could be useful in the story please leave it on the comments for my clueless ass to get a grip since google hasn’t helped me]  
> Im not died! just, meditating. It took me longer than usual to upload this because I wanted this chapter to be longer. I made a very brief introduction of some of the characters that will take place in this story and i can promise that all of them would have a moment in the spotlight. Thank you so mich for supporting this story even though i Suck at storytelling, i’m hoping in the future i can write more “fluently” all the ideas ive had in my head for some time now. exoexo ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ^^ this my first ever Ever fic, i’m quite happy with the progress i hope i can keep it up


End file.
